slugterrafandomcom_pl-20200215-history
Blog użytkownika:Jowy12/Run for the legend
Witam w moim opowiadaniu :) mam nadzieję, że się wam spodoba. Akcja dzieje się po 4 sezonie! Rozdział 1 Po pokonaniu cesarza i uratowaniu wschodnich jaskiń, gang Shein' a mógł wrócić do zachodniej Slugterry lecz najpierw trzebabyło znaleść portal, co już nie było takie proste. Jednak Klan Cienia zawsze nadchodzi w odpowiednim momencie. - Napewno nie idziesz z nami Junjie?- spytał Eli - Tam jest wasz dom, a tu jest mój. Byłoby źle gdyby obrońca odszedł od obowiązków.- Junjie uśmiechnął się lekko Nagle zalśniło fioletowe światło portalu. - Żegnaj Junjie- powiedział Eli, a reszta gangu pomachała mu ze smutnymi uśmiechami. Zabrzmiał dźwięk i paczki już nie było. Kiedy przejście zgasło chłopak odwrócił się, wsiadł na swoją turkusową mecha-bestię i odjechał. *** Jechali na swoich mechach przez tunel ciągnący się jeszcze ze sto metrów. Wszyscy byli ciekawi, czy coś się zmieniło pod ich nie obecność. Kiedy wyszli z tunelu zawitał ich ponownie Klan Cienia. Podróż do bazy przeminęła szybko. Gdy byli już przy kryjówce ulotnił się przyjemny zapach, domu. Jednak, coś nie dawało spokoju. Wchodząc do środka bazy, Trixe wyjęła swój tablet chologramowy i już na pierwszej stronie zobaczyła coś co ją zainteresowało. - Eli, musisz to zobaczyć- dziewczyna podłorzyła mu tablet przed nos- Dwie zamaskowane osoby krążą po miastach, a ludzie się obawiają, że mają złe zamiary. - Musimy to sprawdzić. Wsiadać na mechy!-wykrzyknął Eli Wszyscy szybko wsiedli na mecha-bestie prócz Pronto, który wlukł się nieubłagalnie. - Przecież dopiero co wróciliśmy! Egh, życie bohatera jest trudne...- żalił się Molenoid - Dobra, pomijając twoje marudzenie Pronto- kret popatrzył na niego z irytacją- to gdzie mamy szukać? - Nie wiem, musimy sprawdzić gdzie ostatnim razem ich widziano. Trixe. - W Cichej Trawie. - No to jedziemy. ~w Cichej Trawie~ W tym mieście nic się nie zmienia. Od pokonania Hooligangu i oswojeniu Granatników, ludzie przestali się bać, ale teraz znowu nikogo nie było na ulicach. Napewno ci nowi złoczyńcy ich wystraszyli.Eli postanowił popytać ludzi i dowiedzieć się czegoś. Podszedł do pierwszego domu i zapukał. Drzwi uchyliły się lekko i wyjrzała przez nie drobna kobietka. Widocznie się bała. - Gang Shein'a? - powiedziała kobieta - Szukamy tych nowych złoczyńców, widziałaś ich?- zapytał chłopak - Widziałam, byli tu. Przeszywali wzrokiem ludzi z białych demonicznych oczu. - A wiesz może, do kąd się udali? - Kierowali się dalej na południe, ale nic więcej. Eli zastanowił się przez chwilę. - Dzięki, to wszystko co chciałem wiedzieć. Kobieta zamknęła drzwi, a chłopak wrócił do gangu. - I co?- zapytała Trixe - Ruszamy dalej na południe *** Dalej na południu szły dwie postacie, zarkryte czarnymi płaszczami, siedziały na mecha-bestiach. Jeden był mecha-smokiem w kolorze białym z turkusowymi elementami , a drugi mecha-gryfem też w kolorze białym lecz z fioletowymi i zielonymi elementami. Jechali spokojnie gdy nagle w ziemię uderzył Hop Rock. Tajemnicze osoby odwróciły się i zobaczyły jak cztery osoby z blasterami, na mechach gonią ich. - To na pewno oni! - krzyknął Eli Kolejne śluzaki poleciały w stronę nowych osób. Najpierw Remmestrone i Granatnik, a potem Zamrażacz i Śmierdziel, ale już na te śluzaki nowi odpowiedzieli nieznanymi śluzakami. Eli się zdziwił gdy je zobaczył. W ich stronę leciały dwa śluzaki. Jeden wyglądał jak Hop Rock tyleże był różowy z zieloną skorupą i kolcami, a drugi przypominał Tazerlinga lecz był cyborgiem. Obydwa śluzaki były bardzo umięśnione jak na Megamorpha co dawało im groźniejszy wygląd. Pierwszy, Zamrażacz użył lodowego podmuchu i zamroził różowo- zielonego śluzaka, ale nic to nie dało gdyż eksplodował lód od środka i przyłożył z pięści Śmierdzielowi, i Zamrażaczowi. Za to cyborg poraził laserem z oka pozostałych, którzy chwilę potem retransformowali do potformy. Lecz gang nie dawał za wygraną i wystrzelił kolejne śluzaki, tym razem Tormato, Vinredill i Pajęczaka, a do jednej z wnyk Eli'a wskoczył Burpy. - Dobra mały, daj im popalić!- krzycząc to wystrzelił Infurnusa. Buchnął ogień i śluzak transformował. W stronę śluzaków Gangu Sheina leciał już jeden Armeshalt, który pokonał Pajęczaka i Tormato. Drugim śluzakiem natomiast był Zamrażacz o nie codziennym wyglądzie, który zamroził pnącza Vinredilla. Ostatni leciał Burpy i już miał zaatakować gdy stało się coś nieoczekiwanego. Jedna z postaci wystrzeliła INFURNUSA! Nie był to zwykły Infurnus. Miał czerwony kolor skóry, większe rogi i jego Megamorph był inny niż zwykłe. Na jego czole odznaczała się biała strzałka, a ciało miał we wzorach przypominającymi płomienie. Ogółem był większy od Burpiego. Leciał w stronę ulubieńca Eliaja. Chłopak zaniepokoił się i zdziwił, że są jeszcze inne Infurnusy, ale skoro nie jest podobny do Burpiego lub Joo- Joo to...skąd oni są!? Dwa feniksy się zderzyły. Błysnęło światło i padł ognisty żar. Rozpoczęła się bitwa ognistych śluzaków. W końcu Burpy spadł na ziemię cały wymęczony. - Burpy! Poleciały koleje śluzaki, które strąciły gang z mecha-bestii. Już mieli się podnieść gdy nagle do głowy Trixie został przyłorzony blaster z szarym śluzakiem we wnyce. < - Pójdziecie z nami- odezwał się kobiecy głos Nie mieli innego wyjścia, więc unieśli ręce do góry i poddali się. Rozdział 2 Cały gang został uprowadzony przez tajemniczych złoczyńców. Musieli coś wymyślić żeby uciec. Jedynym sposobem było uruchomienie trybu lotnego w mechach, ale najpierw musieliby się rozpędzić lecz był problem. Jaskinia przez, którą szli była szeroka, ale niska. Może jeszcze strzał z Fostrzaka coś by dał. I właśnie wtedy zaświeciła się żarówka. Eli popatrzył na Korda i pokazał mu, że ma go wystrzelić. Chłopak gwizdnął i obydwie osoby odwróciły się, a w górę poleciał śluzak. Błysnęło jasne światło. Jedna z postaci już chciała wystrzelić Buballone by pozbyć się bladego światła Fostrzaka, ale zaraz przed nią stanęła Trixie z wycelowanym blasterem. - Teraz, to wy pójdziecie z nami Złoczyńca nie sprzeciwiał się. - Rzuć broń. Popatrzył na nią z oburzeniem. - Rzuć, broń - wycedziła przez zęby dziewczyna Brzdąkł metal i blaster leżał na ziemi. - Dobrze, a teraz kim jesteście. Zero odpowiedzi - Kim jesteście! Postać westchnęła i uniosła rękę. Zdjęła kaptur, a oczom ukazała się młoda dzieczyna o brązowych włosach wygolonych z jednej strony i śniadej skórze. Ubrana była w bluzkę w moro i czarne spodnie. Przez klatkę piersiową i bruch przechodziły jej trzy pasy na śluzaki. Na sobie miała czarny płaszcz, a na stopach glany. Dziewczyna miała łagodne rysy lecz kamienną twarz. Oczy były kasztanowe, a na uchu widniał kolczyk. Trixie trochę zmylił jej wygląd. Wyglądała mrocznie, ale jednak czuła, że nie chciała nikomu zrobić krzywdy. Czerwonowłosa odsunęła blaster. - Jestem...Amber - minęła krótka chwila Teraz druga zdjęła kaptur. Była to szczupła dziewczyna o rudych włosach zaplecionych w warkocz i niebieskich oczach. Na włosach miała czarną bandankę, a skórę miała jasną. Przynajmniej jaśniejszą od Amber. Nosiła szarą bluzkę z ochraniaczem na piesiach i ciemnozielone spodnie. Na koszulce miała trzy pasy. Jeden przechodził od naramiennika, a pozostałe umiejscowione były na biodrach i były równoległe do siebie. Buty były czarne. Na rękach widniały rękawiczki bez palców. Obydwie dziewczyny nosiły blastery i kusze na przedramionach co wnioskowało, że albo mieszkały we Wschodnim Królestwie lub były obrońcami...ale to się nie kleiło ponieważ miały obie Infurnusy. Jeden Infurnus był czerwony, a drugi przypominał Burpiego lecz miał lekko brązowawą barwę. - A ty? Jak się nazywasz- wycedził Eli celując blasterem w dziewczynę - Ja? - zaśmiała się cicho - ja jestem Zara Fonte. Momentalnie Pronto, Kord i Trixie spuścili broń. - To niemożliwe...- wyszeptał troll - A-ale jakim cudem?! - wykrzyknął Molenoid - Eli, złuż broń - ostrzegła czerwonowłosa - Ale co wam się stało? - zdziwił się chłopak Zara zaśmiała się i przytrzymała blaster Eli'a - Twoi przyjaciele wiedzą żeby nie zadzierać z legendą - wycedziła przez zęby, a zmieszany chłopak nie wiedział co odpowiedzieć. Nagle na ramię Zary wskoczył pomarańczowo-fioletowy śluzak. Dziewczyna odsunęła się od Eli'a. - Wow, co to za śluzak. Pierwszy raz takiego widzię.- pytał chłopak - Eli, nie radze się do niego zbliżać- powiedział ostrożnie Kord Trixie wyciągnęła kamere i zrobiła zblirzenie na śluzaka. - To...to Atrymit?! - Czyli to jakiś rzadki śluzak? - Nie byle jaki. Ostatni Atrymit, który podtrzymuje równowage w Slugterze - odezwała się Trix - Wow - Eeeee...no tak skoro już wiemy co i jak, to co teraz? - zapytał Kord - Musimy je zabrać do kryjówki i wszystko dobrze przemyśleć - odpowiedziała Trixie - Niestety nie możemy pozwolić sobie na przerwe w wyprawie - powiedziała Zara - Niby do kąd jedziecie? - Do wschodnich jaskiń by obalić Cesarza. Wszyscy z paczki Sheina spojrzeli po sobie z lekkimi uśmiechami - Co? - zapytały oburzone dziewczyny - Wiecie, tak trochę wasz informator zawiódł. Poniewarz, noo właśnie wróciliśmy z podróży do wschodnich pieczar - poinformował je Pronto Dziewczyny się zdziwiły. Mówisz, że nasz informator zawiódł? Pery! - krzyknęła Amber i na jej ramieniu pojawił się żółto-różowy śluzak z jednym okiem - Pery, mówyłeś, że we wschidnich jaskiniach potrzebują naszej pomocy - pytała dziewczyna Śluzak odpowiedział jej lecz nie dało się go zrozumieć po jego piskach. Amber westchnęła. - No nic, możemy tu zostać jeszcze na trochę - żekła Zara - potem będziemy wracać - Dokąd wracać? - Do naszych pieczar, ale powiem wam, że to na pewno nie jest w zachodnich jaskiniach - Zara uśmiechnęła się - Z kąd wy jesteście!? - zdziwił się troll Dziewczyna zblirzyła się do Korda. - Zapomniana kraina, gdzie czas biegnie innym tempem, północne światła gasną i żyją blaskiem gwiazdy. Tam leżą Północne pieczary... - Północne, jaskinie? - nie dowierzała Trixie - Taak, legendarne przejście dzielące nasze jaskinie od pieczar na północy...tylko nie mówcie, że znalazłyście portal- molenoid wzkazywał palcem raz na Amber, a raz na Zarę - Portalu, nie. Posługujemy się śluzakiem teleportacji- Zara pokazała biało-fioletowego śluzaka- On zapewnia nam możliwość przejścia w każde miejsce w Slugterze... Kategoria:Wpisy na blogach